Talk:Moderator
Lil's Departure Saw a post on the ER forums by Lil about leaving the game. I suppose Stamp becoming an admin was a part of this change, but I would like a bit more information about what the plans are for the ER Wiki. What archive is there of all this work and where is it kept? Like many of you, I've invested time and energy here and I'm concerned about its fate. --Tai 17:36, 30 May 2007 (UTC) And here's the part where I go... WHA?! I had no idea Lil was leaving, giving up the ER Wiki project, or putting me in overall charge of it. Last email I got was the one suggesting I handle the ER Wiki blog snippets. So, I'm with the rest of you in wanting to know what's going on. I will say this much: As long as Wikia.com is up and running, and as long as we have a core group of people promoting it, there's no danger of losing the ER Wiki. And I'm sticking around for the foreseeable future to help with that. --Stamp 20:45, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Panic is Unnecessary No reason to panic. You have no costly deadlines approaching, and your careers and families are safe. There is no "secret cache" of information for the ER Wiki. All information pertaining to the site is before you--in page histories and uploaded files. There are no special secrets. The site is in Stamp's management. He is familiar with community management to a level which I am fully confident he will be able to continue the site's operations while maintaining the spirit of the service. Sorry about not giving you a heads up about this, Stamp; I was intending to wrap up the site situation tomorrow and get the information out, but the terror here has prompted me to do so earlier. E-mails will be sent to the appropriate Wikia staff to notify them of the main contact change. Anyway, the site continues to be community property, overall. Now that the bureaucrat situation is concluded, I leave you to your own devices. Have fun! Over and out, Lilithia 21:53, 30 May 2007 (UTC). :Well, Lil, it would have appeared that everything was fine and dandy with the last host as well, but you made it clear after we moved here that you'd held back significant concerns. This isn't terror or panic. It's a request from someone who has put in a lot of time here. :Please remember that you're dealing with adults here. There was no pulling out of hair with dread about ruined careers or secret caches of information. There are, however, at least several outstanding questions. Stamp, are you willing to be the head honcho? Are there annual costs for the site? If the host disappears tomorrow, are all the data lost or is there some off-line back-up? Are the hosts aware that there will be a new point of contact? :You asked for folks to volunteer Lil, and a number of us did. I don't begrudge you leaving but look at it from my point of view. Before I ask people to contribute here or spend more time on this, I need to find out more. That's reasonable and fair. --Tai 22:24, 30 May 2007 (UTC) The site is free - they get their money from the ads you see on the page. I'm not sure about how backups are handled, but I hope now that I'm the main contact person, I'll learn more about that. And, yeah, I'm fine with taking on leadership of the Wiki if that's what folks want. --Stamp 23:31, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :My vote is that would be great Stamp! Glad to hear you're willing! --Tai 23:35, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::Hehe. Sorry, Tai. I just can't find the serious mood for it, anymore. ::Things are completely safe on the wiki. Heck, every person with moderation and bureaucrat privileges could keel over in one night and things could continue to run without any data loss. The Wikia people could actually run this thing, themselves, if the worst did occur. As for Wikia's data backups, they handle everything, and quite well. If the company were shutting down you guys would see it a mile away. Only real disasters (fire, earthquake, flood, Act of God) could threaten this site. That idea is not worth worrying about, really. ::As I said, I'm going to send e-mails to the Wikia people to inform them of the leadership change; so yes, Tai, they will know Wes is the new point of contact. I imagine they'll see this thread soon enough, but better safe than sorry. ::Anyhow, Wes, I'm leaving this in your hands. If you do need to contact me about anything, just throw me an e-mail. I don't mind answering a few questions about this site for you. I won't be discussing anything else about this here, though. This little "Editing Talk:Moderator (section)" is likely the last thing I'm going to see of the ER Wiki. ::Good luck, have fun, and remember: this is just part of a game (a game you're not getting money or a line on a resume for--had to remember that last bit for you, Wes, you lucky dog ;P). If it starts to get too engrossing, I know there are several MMOs starting up that could use some community managers! ::Eh, enough talk. Later! ::--Lilithia 00:16, 31 May 2007 (UTC)